There You'll Be
by just drifting
Summary: Doctor Who songfic to There You'll Be by Faith Hill. The Doctor thinks back on the happy moments he had with Rose, i think, cant really remember cause i wrote it awhile ago, anyways i think its angst aswell.


A/N: I'm doing this song in singing and i thought, hey this could work for Doctor Who. so i wrote it. I no its a bit repetitive but you know, i'm stuck with it so yeah. hope you enjoy it and will dedicate my next DW story to anyone who reviews it

**When I think back  
On these times**

He seemed to do a lot of thinking about her. He knew she was lost forever but it didn't stop him remembering the beautiful girl that he had fallen in love with.

**  
And the dreams  
We left behind**

He knew that if she had stayed with him longer, he wouldn't be able to hide his love for her anymore and that although he was a nine hundred year old time lord and she was a 19 year old human, they would be together. That dream had shattered when she had fallen into the void.

**  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life**

He shook his head; he must stop thinking about the bad things that had happened in their relationship. She was the most beautiful and loving person he had ever met and he was thankful to her for being able to cheer him up and let him forget about the rest of his people.

**  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me**

Remembering the times they'd had together always made him happy. He could still clearly picture her beautiful face smiling up at him. Her bright, hazel eyes and her full, pink lips as they crinkled as she grinned at something he's said. She had always been there to hold his hand and look after him.

**In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky**

The few dreams he had were always about her. Unlike during the day, his dreams were always happy and they portrayed his greatest wants. She was his only want and so she flooded his dreams making him wake with a smile on his face.

**  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life**

She was the reason his hearts had become whole again, although now without her they had broken again. But by being the remedy that had cured him, she would always be there. She was the reason he kept fighting and she would be for the rest of time.

**  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be**

She was with him all the time. She was part of him. He had loved her since he had first seen her, although he would never have admitted it. And when he had taken the heart of the Tardis from her, she had literally become part of him

**  
Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach**

She had shown him how to enjoy life. With her he had embraced his destiny and he had enjoyed saving the world over and over because she had been by his side.

**  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me**

With her he had been able to actually hold the world that had been placed upon his shoulders because she had been there to help him. He had been tested to the end of his strength but always she was beside him, making it grow.

**  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me  
**

His life had been shadowed in darkness with the guilt of the death of a species pressing on him. She had made that dark cloud lift and he had been able to stand tall with her hand in his, helping him survive.

**'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength**

She had become his life support. Without her he was a miserable wreck. She was the light at the end of the dark tunnel that he had been trapped inside. She had given him the strength to survive and she was still protecting him.

**  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me**

Had had never thanked her, not properly, for being his saviour. For being there when he most needed her. For holding his hand and giving him a hug whenever he needed one. She had truly been the best thing in his life.

**  
You were right there for me  
For always  
**

She would always be the one who he loved. No one could replace her and even shove her out of the was a little. And although they were separated, never to be reunited, she would always be a part of him.

**  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be**

And now, although they weren't together in body, they were together in soul and wherever he went, no matter how far, she would be there, her hand over his heart, protecting it for ever.


End file.
